Mind Reading
by KandiLips
Summary: Megan tries to find out if Superboy likes her or not by sneaking into his room late at night and reading his mind while he's sleeping. The results? Read and find out! ONE-SHOT. **Cute 'n fluffy Miss MartianxSuperboy** Rated T.


_****_

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

_**Hey there! So- this being my first Young Justice fic ever, I'm going to try my best to make it worth reading for ya guys. And if it's not? Well, let's just hope it is…**_

_**STANDARD DISCLAIMER:**_

_**Own zip- I'm just a writer.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Author's POV:

Megan tiptoed quietly down the shadow-filled hallway, trying to be as stealthy as possible as she made her way towards Superboy's room. It was around midnight, and on a usual night Miss Martian would be sound asleep in her warm, comfortable bed, dreaming about baking cookies, fighting bad guys, and Superboy's intense, sapphire eyes; her three favorite things.

But tonight was no ordinary night. Megan was on a mission- a mission to find out if a _certain_ dreamy, dark-haired, villain-fighting teen cared about her in the same way that she cared about him. The girl absolutely loathed not knowing, and it was nearly impossible to know because Superboy always seemed to put up this strong and silent façade that made him terribly difficult to read.

And M'gann was desperate to know what Superboy felt for her. She wanted nothing more than for him to love her, to desire her.

So she had a plan; she was going to read Superboy's mind while he slept to finally find out if he loved her. It was pretty much a fail-safe plan. Or so she thought.

The scarlet-haired teen felt her heart come to a complete halt in her chest as she turned the corner and found herself staring at the door leading to Superboy's room; the door leading to all of her answers.

Gliding swiftly forwards, Megan's fingertips reached the doorknob, and she very carefully turned it and nudged the door open. She smiled as her brown gaze caught sight of the peaceful, sound-asleep Superboy, laying all sprawled out on his bed. Slowly and steadily, Miss Martian strode towards Superboy's bed, trying to make her footsteps silent. The girl gasped ever-so-slightly and stopped dead in her tracks as she saw the ebony-haired boy stir in his sleep, and her eyes widened with the fear of him awakening. When he was once-again still, Megan continued to move forward, still anxious that Superboy would wake up once he heard her in the room with him, for his super hearing was extremely advanced. The green-skinned girl sighed faintly as she finally reached the edge of Superboy's bed. This was it. M'gann leaned over the midnight-haired boy to bring herself close to him, and, moving a single hand to her temple, she let Superboy's thoughts flow into her own mind, her eyes glowing a sheer silver. Concentrating, the red-head focused on his dreams, scanning them for any sign of what he felt for her. Suddenly, Megan gasped, her eyes widened immensely with overwhelming shock as Superboy's own eyes suddenly flashed open, and he jolted to a sitting position, reaching up to firmly grabbed both of the girl's wrists and pull her down onto the bed right beside him.

"_What_ are you doing here?" The strong-muscled teen interrogated softly, his expression laced with bewilderment as he gazed down into Miss Martian's beautiful, chestnut-shaded gaze.

"I… I… I was just…" Megan stammered, completely captivated by Superboy's blazing, blue eyes, and unable to think straight. She had been caught red-handed, and she could think of no excuses. "I only wanted to…"

"Megan, what is it?" The dark-haired boy looked down at her with a mixture of concern and suspicion. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." The maroon-haired girl kept on staring right into Superboy's eyes, unable to move, like a deer in headlights.

"So what exactly are you doing here?" Superboy questioned once more in a tone that was surprisingly gentle compared to how he usually spoke.

M'gann shivered; her skin was clammy from the anxiety of the situation, and her stomach was doing somersaults as she opened her mouth again to speak, and this time, she'd tell Superboy _exactly _what she was doing there. She had no choice.

"I…" She began, taking a deep breath. "I really like you. And, I just wanted to know if you felt the same way, you know, about me, so I was trying to read your mind to see if you did…" The chocolate-brown eyed girl was now blushing a fiery shade of scarlet to match her hair, and she began to stare intently down at her feet, her head spinning with almost a feeling of nausea. And she found herself blurting out a whole slew of unnecessary sentences, her cheeks burning hotter than ever. "I should never have invaded your space like that, it was totally uncalled for. It doesn't matter, anyways- I'm not worthy of you, I don't know why I ever fathomed that I was." Megan prepared herself to jump to her feet and evacuate the room; she couldn't take any more of this embarrassment. "It was really stupid and pathetic of me to come here, and I'm so sorry that I put you through this… I'll just go…"

Suddenly and out of nowhere, Superboy seized both sides of Megan's face and crashed his lips down on hers, kissing her fiercely and passionately. The startled girl's eyes flew wide open for a moment with astonishment before they fluttered closed. The red-haired teen reacted enthusiastically, flinging her arms around Superboy's neck so as to draw herself closer to him, and kissing back with intense, fervent adoration. The blue-eyed boy wound his arms so tightly around Miss Martian's waist that they were like unbreakable, steel barricades, pulling the girl firmly against his warm, muscled chest. And both teens could feel the strong emotions flowing through their minds; the energy churning madly through their veins as their hearts raced at the speed of light. Superboy was completely intoxicated by the girl with the bronze-shaded eyes, the girl he held in his arms as he kissed her ardently. He had never experienced love until she had come into his life, and from the moment he met her, he knew that he was hers and that he needed to be with her. He just hadn't known how to properly express how he felt. And as he kissed her now, he felt new, wonderful emotions surging through him, and he never wanted to let her go. He wouldn't be able to. Megan's heart and mind were overflowing with ecstasy; she had never even imagined that this was possible, for Superboy to actually love her as much as she loved him. But it was. And every part of it was like a dream to her, so surreal, but yet she could feel his arms around her, she could feel the warmth of his body and his lips as they pressed and moved against hers. And M'gann was absolutely, completely captivated by him; her thoughts were never more blissful. Eventually, the kiss changed; transforming from a ferocious, powerful kiss into a slower, softer and more gentle kiss, one which Megan and Superman poured all of their elated, passionate feelings and euphoria into, their minds spinning as they angled their heads this way and that to get closer and to further deepen the kiss.

But every kiss has an end, and the two breathless teens were forced to break apart for oxygen to sooth their lungs, gasping as they sat there, their arms still wound tightly around each other.

Finally, Superboy reached down and lifted Megan's chin with his hand up so that he could gaze meaningfully into her shining, brown eyes. "Please," he breathed softly as he stared down at the girl with compete adoration. "Don't go. _Ever_." He referred to the statement she had made before they had shared the kiss. "Promise me."

M'gann gazed up at the dark-haired boy, her expression relaxed and completely exhilarated. She reached out for his hand and laced her fingers with his, smiling gently. "I promise."

Superboy grinned, and pulled her back into his strong arms to give her a warm embrace, which she happily succumbed to.

The next day when the rest of the team arrived at Mount Justice to receive their next mission, Superboy and Miss Martian walked up to them to greet them, just as they always did. But only this time, they were holding hands.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Kid Flash whispered to Robin out of the corner of his mouth with an utmost dumbfounded expression as he just stared at them.

"Uhuh." Robin nodded, completely astonished and wondering what the heck had led them to have their hands anywhere near touching.

"You don't think that they…?" The red-head gulped, afraid of what could be going on between the two.

"I don't know, dude. I mean… they _do _live in the same place together. The chances of them hooking up are pretty high…" The boy wonder smirked, knowing that this was just _killing_ his best friend.

"Great." Kid Flash muttered bitterly to himself with a grumpy frown, aiming a kick at a lone pebble on the ground. "How wonderfully _splendid_."

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE ENDING:**_

_**Haha, poor Kid Flash. Okay, people! If you liked it, loved it, even if you hated it… PLEASE review- I'd really, really enjoy some feedback. Anyways, I'll be back to write more for YJ soon- I freaking love this show. AND Superboy's muscles. But yeah this won't be my first and last Young Justice fic. So, until then… laterz! **_


End file.
